6th Anniversary 2018
Happy 6th Anniversary Bushwhackia! Your friends in the Commons event area are up to something--and they need your help! The developers of Bush Whacker 2 are running the turn-in stations. Over the course of the event, you can find Typo Reports, Bug Reports and Suggestions in the bushes to turn in for event progress. Can you flood the poor developers with enough to earn the 100% Mosaic Piece? Four daily quests will help you gain progress as well, starting with the quest for Gnome parts. The developer gnome quest has been updated with 8 more gnomes. Each completion will award you a random developer gnome and there are now 16 of us to collect. Note, if this is your first time doing the event, you'll get 2 gnomes per turn in. Later on, there will be a daily quest to test your Bush Whacker knowledge with trivia questions, plus the return of Linus (from Halloween) who will have a sweet reward and of course, 6 years of whacking bushes has taken its tole, so it's best if you help to replant. Do you have a favorite outfit from among the all the Custom Items over the years? Well, you can now show them off! Once you build the Costume Contest area, you can enter your favorite outfit and vote. New winners will be chosen daily, and will get a small treat. Familiar friends, like Nate and Kaine, will also have quests as the event goes one. *New for 2018: We've added 2 new quests that will show up during the event, and in one you'll be helping out artist Georgia! And what is an anniversary without cake? Not a very good one! A souvenir cake will appear on Wednesday April 18 at Noon PDT and be available to interact with until Monday April 23rd at Noon PDT. This Event began on April 13, 2018 Official Codename Blog Collection stations 1 10-20 |name2=Bug Reports for Erika -station- |type2=main |desc2=Gather Bug Reports for Erika and use the invite! button to add friends that help you progress quicker. You can find the Bug Reports by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 10 Bug Reports |reward2=5 1 10-20 |name3=Suggestions for David -station- |type3=main |desc3=Gather Suggestions for David and use the invite! button to add friends that help you progress quicker. You can find the Suggestions by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 Suggestions |reward3=5 1 10-20 }} Quests Setup Quests or 2 10 |name2=Fresh Lumber Just Because |type2=main |desc2=Manfred at the event area in the commons would like you to collect some Fresh Lumber for a personal project he's doing. You can find some anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. |task2=Find 15 Fresh Lumber |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Green Paint Because It's Nice |type3=main |desc3=Manfred at the event area in the Commons would like you to collect some buckets of Green Paint for a personal project he's doing. You can find them anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. *After the first set of 3quests on April 12, the next quests were available at game noon the following day.* |task3=Find 20 Green Paint |reward3=2% or 2 10 |name4=A Very Important Task |type4=main |desc4=Manfred at the event area in the Commons needs you to leave the Commons for a while and collect some very important rocks. It sounds like they're trying to get rid of you for some reason... |task4=Find 20 Very Important Rocks |reward4=2% or 2 10 Unlocks 2 new quests |name5=Bush Whacker Posters |type5=main |desc5=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Bush Whacker Posters for the Anniversary Event. |task5=Find 20 Bush Whacker 2 Posters |reward5=2% or 2 10 |name6=Anniversary Cake Candles |type6=main |desc6=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Anniversary Cake Candles for the Anniversary Event. |task6=Find 20 Birthday Candles |reward6=2% or 2 10 Achievement: Surprise? }} Daily Quests Developer Gnomes Available on Day 2 of the Event or 2 10 Random Developer Gnome }} Strawberry Growing with Linus Available on Day 4 of the Event or 2 10 |name2=Some Strawberry Tarts |type2=main |desc2=Shortly after the end of the Event, Linus appears near the event area, and gives you your quest rewards: One Strawberry Tart for each quest completion. *Strawberry Tarts restore 10% MAX energy upon consumption* |task2=Talk to Linus |reward2=2% or 1 for each quest completion}} Bush Whacker Trivia Available on Day 6 of the Event or 2 10 }} Bushception Available on Day 8 of the Event or 2 10 }} Event Missions Helping Kaine or 2 10 |name2=Kaine's Missing Credentials |type2=main |desc2=Investigator Kaine also lost his Detective Badge. How clumsy! Find his credentials for him in bushes anywhere in the world, and return them to him in the Commons. |task2=Find Kaine's Missing Credentials |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} History of Bush Whacker 1 and 2 or 2 10 |name2=The Princess's Unicorn |type2=main |desc2=Susa at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is learning more about the history of Bush Whacker 1 and 2. Find her the Princess's Unicorn from Bush Whacker 1 in bushes anywhere in the world and bring it back to her in the commons. |task2=Find the Princess's Unicorn |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} Note:- If you start this quest chain before finishing the Setup quests for Susa, then you must complete this quest chain before you can finish the Setup quests''. ''' Helping Nate or 2 10 |name2=Nate's Misplaced Loot Sack |type2=main |desc2=Nate is joining in on the festivities, but has misplaced his latest Loot Sack. It's probably best that you find it before someone else does, then bring it back to Nate in the Commons. The Detonators can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 of Nate's Loot Sacks |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} Spell Checking software or 2 10 }} Stamps for Adobe or 2 10 }} Flash Developers or 2 10 }} Revisiting the Past or 2 10 |name2=Super Duper Ken |type2=main |desc2=Zoey is collecting memories of past Community Managers for the Anniversary event. Bring her some Superhero Dolls as a tribute to Ken, Bush Whacker 2's second Community Manager. The Radio Microphones can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Superhero Figurines |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Kat Food For Kittychix |type3=main |desc3=Zoey is collecting memories of past Community Managers for the Anniversary event. Bring her some Cat Food as a tribute to Chloe, Bush Whacker 2's third Community Manager. The Cat Food can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Cans of Cat Food |reward3=2% or 2 10 }} Bush Whacker 2's Development or 2 10 |name2=The Red Man's Dolly |type2=main |desc2=Susa at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is learning more about the history of Bush Whacker 1 and 2. Find her an evil Red Man Dolly from Bush Whacker 2 in bushes anywhere in the world)and bring it back to her in the Commons. |task2=Find the Red Man's Dolly |reward2=2% or 2 10 }}*Haha! I got you! I'm not going to share important story details with you! This Dolly is completely irrelevant to the Bush Whacker 2 storyline!*'' ' Moving Day or 2 10 }} Costume Contest Setup or 2 10 |name2=Costume Contest - Pedestals |type2=main |desc2=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Contest! She needs help setting up, so find her some Pedestals anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task2=Find 10 Solid Pedestals |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Costume Contest - Voting Machine |type3=main |desc3=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Contest! She needs help setting up, so find her some Voting Machines anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Voting Machines |reward3=2% or 2 10 }} Annual Costume Contest Once the Costume Contest setup quests have been completed you have the option to put your favorite costume on your Bush Whacker and talk to Alexis in the Commons to enter. Other players will be able to see what you were wearing and vote on it to win. New contests begin every day at midnight PDT, so be sure to enter each day! The way voting works is similar to the Halloween and Spring Garden screenshot contests: * 2 random entries will be shown , and you pick your favorite of the two. * You can vote as many times as you want! * The costumes you vote for are from ALL the platforms that BW2 can be played on. * At the end of the day, the top 5 costumes (those with the most votes overall) win! * Winners get a special title, and an energy pack, but they can't enter the contest again for three days. * Contest winner appears in the photos TWO times on each day of the contest. * There are ONLY 5 winners each day! 1 }} Event Store Items Ranch Items Customization Items Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Large Anniversary |desc2=Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=120 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achviements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *The Mini Golf piece isn't required to complete the Buy All achievements. Achievements from previous years There are achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Celebrate Good Times - Buy all the 4th Anniversary items Event Participation Prizes